Training the Vixen
by SeductiveSerpent
Summary: Naruko comes home to a shocking sight, her mother with their neighbor Mei Terumi! Taking advantage of the situation, the two red-head's decide to teach her how much "fun" she can have with another woman...rated M for a reason! NarukoXKushinaXMei, Yuri.


Naruko Uzumaki made her way home from Konoha High School, she was 18-year-old girl with sunshine blond hair, tied into twin-tails with red ribbons, currently wearing the standard school uniform, she lived with her mother Kushina near the edge of town, it was nice and quiet...

"Mom? I'm ho-"

"Ohhhhh yes!"

Naruko stopped upon hearing some noises coming from her mother's bedroom. The sounds turning out to be a combination of squeaking springs, heavy breathing, and moaning. The door was slightly ajar, but the interior was pitch black. Naruko slowly opened the door, her eyes adjusted to the darkness, revealing the sight before her.

Her mom Kushina and another woman she recognized as her neighbor Mei Terumi were on the bed, completely naked, their legs were spread apart and the two were rubbing their bodies together, "M-mom?! Ms. Mei?!", she gasped as the Mei froze the instant she heard her voice, and quickly scrambled to pull the bedsheets over her body while trying to cover herself, "N-Naruko!", Mei exclaimed, "What are you doing here?!"

"I should be asking that question!. What are you doing to my mother!?"

"What does it look li-", Mei started but stopped when Kushina leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "How about she joins us? Besides, how bad would it be if she joined the fun?"

Mei was slightly socked by Kushina wanting to have sex with her own daughter, but Kushina smirked before making a "come here" gesture with her finger's, "M-Mom? Why...?"

"Just come and join us sweetie, I promise you'll love it...", she beckoned before getting out of bed and kissing her daughter passionately on the lip's, shocking both Mei and Naruko herself, Naruko at first tried to push her off, but slowly gave in as her mother's tongue wrapped around her's and continued french kissing her as she slipped her left hand under her shirt & bra and began playing with her nipples, Naruko moaned as her mother's right hand slipped under her skirt and began slowly rubbing her sensitive pussy, all the while Mei was watching, fondling and fingering herself while enjoying the show.

"Now, are you ready to join us?", Kushina asked as she broke the kiss, Naruko could only and reply,"O-Ok...", she said as if under a spell, Kushina giggled lied back onto the bed, motioning for her daughter to join her.

Naruko climbed up on the bed with the two women, blushing as she took their naked bodies into view, they were very beautiful, "Ok, sweetie. Now please take off your uniform,", Kushina instructed, "You won't need them for what we'll be doing.", Mei giggled.

Naruko nodded and slowly took off her school uniform. Her well developed body visible for all to see, both women embraced her, Mei held her against her chest and lay back on the bed while Kushina laid on top of them, embracing the two girls and pressing her breast's onto Naruko' Naruko moaned as she felt the warmth the two women body's, as she did however her mother moved off of her so that she was straddling Mei's hips, she then grabbed her daughter's legs and spread them apart, revealing her shaved pussy.

"Brace yourself Naruko...", Kushina said before she brought her head down to eye level with Naruko's cunt, and slowly leaned forward, Naruko shivered at the feeling of her mom's warm breath on her nether regions, a strange sensation went through her body, making her breathing quicken. Kushina leaned in and gave one long lick from the bottom of Naruko's slit all the way to the top. Naruko cried out in pleasure, her legs twitching against her mom's head. Mei held her tighter and grinned, watching the action underneath.

As Kushina continued to eat her daughter out her tongue slid deep into her pussy, twirling around inside before sliding back out, Naruko squealed in response to this and she started to thrash around wildly, Kushina held down her legs while Mei kept her arms away from her body.

"Does it feel good?", Mei asked seductively while her mother continued to eat her out, trailing

"Y-yes!", Naruko squealed as she felt another sensation was building up in her body, her breathing quickened and her heart started pounding, "AH! AAUUUHHH!", Naruko screamed as she arched her back and came hard, squirting her sweet pussy juices into Kushina's mouth, after the orgasmic waves crashing through her body calmed down, Naruko relaxed, her breathing returning to normal.

"How did your first orgasm feel, Naruko?", Mei asked seductively.

"It...(pant)...felt...(pant, pant)...awesome!", she managed you moan out between breath's, "Good , 'cause you're going to repay the favor to your mother!", Kushina crawled to the head of the bed and lied on her back, leg's spread open, Mei pushed Naruko off her chest and guided her over to Kushina, "Now, get in between my legs and lick my pussy like a doggy.", Kushina commanded, Naruko blushed and nodded before putting her face close to her mother's hairless pussy, she could smell a thick musky scent coming from it.

"Go on! Lick your mommy's pussy!", Mei exclaimed, Naruko leaned in and began to eat her mom out, thrusting her tongue into her and swirling it around inside her, Kushina gasped and cried out in sheer pleasure, she was surprised to realize how much the feeling of her own daughter licking her pussy was turning her on! "Ooh, yeah!", Kushina purred, "Just like that!", she moaned as her daughter licked her hole, causing the older woman to twitch and shiver, enjoying the sensation stimulating her hole brought.

"Nhh! I love how that feels, sweetie!", Kushina moaned as her daughter continued to eat her out, concentrating on trying to make her mom feel good. Behind her, Mei placed her hands on Naruko's ass and massaged her butt-cheeks. She then put her index and middle finger into her mouth and covered them in saliva before prodding the tip against Naruko's asshole.

"Mngh! What are you doing!?", she asked, turning around, however, Kushina stopped her and held her head to her pussy, "Oh no, you don't!" she said, "You still have to make me feel good!", she commanded, Naruko nodded and continued to lick at her mother's pussy, shivering as she felt Mei continue to probe her ass, sending immense pleasure through the rest of her body. She moaned into Kushina's pussy, continuing to lick but finding it harder to concentrate with her ass being fingered.

"Oooh! It sounds like she's enjoying it!", Mei giggled as she wrapped an arm around Naruko's waist and held her lower half still so she couldn't thrash around. Mei pumped her fingers into the little girl's ass like a piston, pushing her fingers in all the way to the knuckle and twirled them around inside before pulling out. Naruko's eye's almost rolled to the back of her head as her ass was being abused, all the while continue on making her mom feel good.

"Uuhhnnn! I'm gonna cum, Naruko!", Kushina moaned, thrusting her hips up into her daughter's face, "Don't… stop… mnnn… LICKING!", she screamed as she threw her head back as she came, squirting Naruko's face with her warm juices, witch she happily swallowed, "Very good, sweetie.", Kushina cooed, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "Now we're going to try something a little different...", she said before winking at Mei, she nodded and left the bed and came back a minute later, holding two pairs of black leather strap-on's, Mei handed one of the strap-ons' to Kushina.

Naruko looked up at the older women, watching as they fastened the leather straps around her waist and thighs, Mei then got down on her knees so the dildo was at eye level with Naruko and pushed it into her mouth before she could react, "All right Naruko, suck it like a popsicle."

Naruko nodded, a bit uncomfortable thinking about taking that whole thing into her mouth, behind her, Kushina brought her fingers to the little girl's ass and forced them through anus, Naruko winced and tensed at the familiar feeling of being anally probed again, it felt even greater with her mother's skilled finger's, she let out a sigh of disappointment as she pulled her fingers out, but followed up with a muffled squeal of shock as her mom prodded her back door with the thicker and much longer dildo. Having coated it with lube while her daughter was sucking, which allowed it to slide into her with very little resistance. Naruko's eyes widened as she felt the dildo go inside her further than her fingers did. Her anal muscles tightened around the shaft to the point where it started shaking.

"Just relax your ass, Naruko...", Kushina said, pulling out and thrusting back in, causing her to wince as it came back inside her, "Does it feel good?", Naruko slowly nodded her head as she continued to lick and suck on the shaft in her mouth, Mei slightly moved her hips back and forth, sliding the dildo around in Naruko's mouth, before she knew it, half of the shaft was inside her mouth, lubed up with her saliva, Mei pulled the shaft out of her mouth, and she looked over at Kushina and nodded her head.

"Ok, sweetie, now it's time for you to take your first steps into womanhood...", Kushina announced as she pulled her up with her and sat down so her daughter was sitting on her lap,she then spread her legs, revealing her small pink pussy lips to Mei, the red-headed beauty grinned and moved forward between both their legs, pressing the dildo against Naruko's slit.

"Now keep yourself very calm and relaxed...", Kushina whispered into her ear, "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes...I'm ready, Mom...", she replied.

Mei smiled and pushed the tip into her pussy before thrusting her hips forward hard, practically impaling her on the dildo.

"KYAAAAHHHH!", Naruko screamed as she felt a mixture of pain and pleasure shoot through her body, Kushina and Mei began thrusting while keeping the blond sandwiched between their bodies, Mei thrusting into Naruko's cunt, she closed her eyes and moaned louder, becoming intoxicated by the feeling, the dildo filled her up nicely and sent large pulses of pleasure through her body, more than anything else they did so far. Once Mei built up a good rhythm, Kushina began timing her movements to Mei's, each time one pulled out, the other would push back in.

Naruko's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she was drilled in both her holes, she had never felt so good in her life! Her heart pounded against her chest, feeling like it would burst, not knowing how long she would be able to handle this.

Both moms were also getting pleasure from the session, their erect clits rubbed up against a small bump on the inside of the strap-on, they gasped and moaned up against each other and pressed closer together while their thrusts quickened as their orgasms built. Soon all the combined sensations proved to be too much for the blonde and her mind went blank as it succumbed to the tidal wave of pleasure that rushed through her whole body making her feel like it had gone numb, the only thing she could think about was the overwhelming sensations shooting through her body.

"I'M, I'M,I'M...I'M CUUUUUMMMMING!", all three women screamed as they all hit their climax at the same time, their legs dripping with pussy juices, Mei slid out of Naruko as she and Kushina fell backwards, shivering in pleasure...

"Oh wow! That was so incredible!", Mei moaned, "Mnn...yes it was...", Kushina agreed as she hugged her daughter close to her body, who had fallen asleep in the afterglow of the triple orgasm, with the dildo still up her ass, "Oh? It looks like our little girl's tired out by the whole ordeal!", Kushina giggled as she stroked her daughter's hair lovingly.

"Aww...she looks so cute!", Mei said before leaning over and kissing Naruko on the lips, then did the same to Kushina, "This was such a great idea, Kushina."

"Yeah...Naruko-chan's going to grow up to be quite the woman!"

* * *

Naruko woke up the next morning in her mother's bed, naked and her head in a fog., it didn't take long for her to remember what had happened last night. Her pussy and asshole both felt very sore, making it hard for her to climb out of the bed.

As she left the bedroom and found the two red-heads, in the living room, both of them still naked, sitting at the table, drinking some coffee.

"Good morning, sweetie!", Kushina said as she saw her daughter walk in, "How do you feel?"

"Very sore, but REALLY good!", she said with wide grin.

"Oh I bet you do...", Mei giggled before getting up and kissing her on the lips., witch Naruko happily accepted as she was lead to the couch and layed her down on her back, she then leaned into the kiss, wiggling her tongue around and moaning through the kiss as Mei's hands explored her body, feeling up every supple inch of her body, and fondling her breast's, Kushina sat down next to them with a small device in her hand. She pressed a button on the small device, causing Naruko to suddenly start screaming out in pleasure, feeling some kind of vibrations coming from the core of her body, she thrashed around wildly on the couch, screaming in pleasure.

"Hee hee...there's no point in struggling, sweetie. I slipped a small vibrator inside your pussy while you were asleep!", Mei giggled as she left the room for a brief moment and came back holding a pair of gloves that looked like cat paws covered in soft white fur and had pink paw pads on the palms.

"It's time for you to become our little kitty, Naruko-chan!", she said as she grabbed Naruko's hands and slipped the gloves on and fastened a strap around the wrists. While twitching she looked up at the gloves and noticed they didn't have fingers or opposable thumbs, it would be next to impossible to hold an object, let alone pull the straps loose.

"You look so cute, Naruko!", Kushina cooed while embracing her daughter in her arms while she was still twitching from the vibrations in her pussy. Her mom, still holding the remote in her hands, turned the vibrations up higher,"AH! UAHHAHH! MMNN!", Naruko screamed as she came hard, squirting her warm sweet cum onto the couch, her squeals of pleasure slowly died down along with the vibrations in her pussy.

"Hmm...you came a little too soon...", Kushina muttered, "We're going to have to train you to not cum so easily. But first...we must make that transformation into a kitty first. Mei?"

"I got the stuff ready.", Mei announced, as she placed a cat ear headband on Naruko's head and a pair of socks shaped like cat feet onto her little feet. The blonde looked up at them, blushing heavily as her breathing returned to normal.

"She looks adorable!", Kushina giggled, "But… something seems to be missing...she needs her tail!", Kushina giggled pulled out a white cat tail, at the base of the tail was a string of 7 beads, each of which was almost the size of a golf ball.

"Uh...Mom?", Naruko asked, slightly nervous about what she was planning.

"Ah-ah-ah, Kittens don't speak. Now get down on all fours and lick Mei's pussy while I get your tail ready.", Kushina ordered as Mei sat down and spread her legs far apart, revealing her shaved pussy lips to her new 'pet'. Naruko didn't need any more instructions and got on her hands and knees and leaned in to brush her tongue up against the moist pussy lips. Mei moaned and pulled her head closer to lick deeper into her pussy, the blonde's rear pointed into the air, the perfect position for Kushina, "Good girl, now hold still while I get your cute little ass ready.", she said as she grabbed a bottle of lube and squirted some onto Naruko's asshole, making her yelp at the coldness of it, then she squirted some onto the beads. Naruko, remembering what they did to her ass last night with their fingers, had a pretty good idea where the tail was going to go now. Once they were nice and slick, Kushina pressed the first bead at the end of the string against her daughter's puckering asshole.

"Ahan!", Naruko grit her teeth as she felt the first bead slip into her bass, followed by a second one, it felt very strange, feeling the movements of each individual bead gave her a mixed feeling of discomfort and raw pleasure. Mei pushed the girl's face back into her pussy, forcing her to continue licking. Before she knew it, the rest of the string had been pushed into her asshole, and she could feel the fur of the tail brushing up against her ass.

"Ta-da! Naruko's now our own little kitten!", Kushina exclaimed as she embraced Kari from behind, her boobs pressing into her daughter's back.

"Hah-how long do I have to be...?", Naruko tried to ask before being pushed forward and forced to continue licking Mei's cunt, "What did I say? Kittens don't speak!", Kushina scolded, slapping her daughter's ass, causing her to yelp in pain, "Kittens go 'meow'. Understand?"

"Ye- meow.", Naruko responded as she continued to lick at Mei's pussy, the blonde paid attention to Mei's every movement, trying to find what spots pleasured her the most.

"Oooh yes! Mmnn!", the red-head shivered, she could feel her orgasm building up fast, and she started thrusting up into Naruko's mouth in an attempt to increase the pleasure, unfortunately for her, Naruko was unable to keep up her treatment, her tongue became too tired to continue and her licking stopped.

"Aww, come 'on!", Mei whined, to her there was nothing more frustrating than being denied an orgasm, "She's tired out again! And I was so close, too!"

"Meeeooow...", Naruko said in a tired tone, her mother picked her up and placed her across her lap, scratching her behind the ears as she felt her body up, "Ok, kitten! It's time for you to learn how to control yourself ad endure.", Kushina announced, picking up the remote again, "Remember, if you cum, Mei and I will punish you.", without any hesitation, Kushina flipped the switch again, and the egg danced around in Naruko's pussy. She yelped and clamped her legs together to try and stop the pleasure, but with the vibrations coming from her core, it didn't take long before Naruko's head was swimming in pleasure, she tried to resist it, but the sensations were too intrusive on her senses to ignore.

"Mmnn! Just watching her like this is turning me on so much!", Mei cooed as she spread her legs apart next to Kushina and fingered her glistening wet pussy as she watched Naruko squirm onto the floor.

"Are you enjoying this, little kitten?", Kushina asked, turning up the intensity of the vibrations, Naruko's cries of joy grew louder and shriller, the pleasure was too much for her, and she could feel that familiar orgasmic sensation building up , remembering what her mom told her, she tensed the muscles around her pussy, trying to hold back the pleasure,but her other senses were drowned out by the more powerful simulations from the vibrator.

Kushina watched her daughter, trying to guess how close she was, and just before she went over the edge, she quickly shut off the vibrator, pulling her back from the brink of orgasm. Naruko finally began to relax, her limbs drooping down tired, while somewhat relieved, she felt that it was cruel for her mom to deny her orgasm like that.

"Aww...does little kitten want to cum?", Mei teased when she noticed Naruko's pouting expression, she let out a low meow and nodded her head, "Maybe you could have a little fun with Mei-chan?", Naruko looked up and nodded her head eagerly and crawled over to Mei, who spread her legs wide open and patted her pussy, "Come here, kitten! I have an itch for you to scratch!", she ordered.

Naruko crawled on top of her and kissed Mei on the lips, Kushina moved over to the other couch to give them room to play, Mei spread Naruko's legs apart and pressed her down on the couch, spreading her legs apart and grinding their cunts together. "Ohhhh, meoooww!", Naruko cried out in pleasure, their bodies slid back and forth on the couch from the force of Mei's thrusting.

Kushina, watching from the sidelines, decided to toy with her daughter again and spun around the dial on the device from off to max and back to off again, Nruko squealed as the vibrations were driving her crazy, all she could do is meow in pleasure and rock back and forth on the couch.

"Meeoooowww! Mrrowwwrrr!", Naruko mewled, enjoying the pleasure from the pussy grinding while Mei was at her peak, "OH GOD! CUUUMING!", she screamed as her warm love juices flowed from her pussy and drenched Naruko's midsection, she was teasing her, the woman practically screaming out that she was able to reach a level of pleasure that Naruko was denied access to, every time Kushina flipped the switch, she would feel that familiar ascension to bliss, only to have that wave collapse suddenly underneath her, Kushina grinned darkly watching her daughter squirm and thrash around, her body wanting nothing more at that moment than to cum, but she wasn't about to let her have that bliss so quickly, Naruko would first learn that feeling of depravity, just like she and Mei did before.

"Oooh! AUUHHH!", Mei screamed as she came all over the blonde's bottom half, their pussies glistening from her juices, Naruko blushed heavily at the feeling of Mei's pussy trembling against her own, she was slightly embarrassed, but at the same time very frustrated. It wasn't fair! Why wasn't she allowed to cum?! When would her mom give her permission to cum? She wanted to cum so badly now, her crotch was burning with pleasure. Naruko no longer wanted to cum; she NEEDED to cum!

Kushina came over and sat down next to her daughter as Mei pulled away from her, moaning blissfully in the wake of her climax. Kushina took Naruko into her lap and pressed two fingers into her daughter's pussy and wriggled them around as if she was looking for something, earning another moan from the blonde kitty, her fingers closed around something and pulled out, her fingers were coiled around a string, she pulled on it and turned the switch on the remote all the way to max, Naruko screamed in pure bliss again, feeling the object inside her pushing against her pussy lips, vibrating like crazy.

"Ahhhhh! Meeoooowww!", she screamed, then just as she was about to cum, the pink folds of her pussy parted, and out popped the vibrator, dangling around in the air and humming very loudly, glistening with her pussy juices. It was shaped like an egg, but was nearly twice the size, Naruko gazed at it with a sense of lounging, without the object inside her, she suddenly felt strangely empty inside.

"Mei, get me the feel-do.", Kushina ordered, shutting off the egg and placing it on the table. As Mei slipped back into their bedroom to get the item, the two girls rested on the couch, holding each other. Naruko mewled and brushed her head against her mom's breasts. Honestly, it felt kind of fun acting like a cat to her. Kushina was clearly enjoying it too as she stroked her daughter's back and delicately held her by the paw, causing her purrr. Mei soon came back holding an object that looked like the strap-on from last night. However, this one didn't have any straps to speak of, and at the base was a thick object that looked like the egg that was just taken out of her.

"Do you want to cum, my little kitten?", Kushina asked her daughter, who nodded her head immediately not able to take the tension anymore! Kushina took the feel-do and pressed the short end up against Naruko's pussy lips, sliding it inside with ease. Naruko shivered feeling it filling her up, when the bulge was pushed all the way in, it looked like the dildo was a part of Naruko herself, she blushed heavily and clamped her legs together, "If you want to cum, you have to make me feel good too.", Kushina instructed, moving back on the couch and spreading her legs, Naruko moved forward and pressed the tip of the shaft against her mother's cunt, it slid inside Kushina, making both girls moan out in pleasure, Kushina pulled her daughter closer to her body until their pussies were pressing against each other.

"Fuck me, kitten! Fuck your mommy real hard!", Kushina cried out, Naruko pulled her hips back and thrust forward fast, ramming the fake cock back into her mother, "Oohh! Oh yes!", Kushina moaned, "Fuck me! Just like that! OOHH!", her fingers clenched the sofa cushion tightly and her body heaved with each breath, Naruko's energetic body was soon dripping with sweat, her own nether regions burning with pleasure.

"Yes! Keep it up, Naruko! I'm about to cum! OOH!", Kushina's body quaked and her arms wrapped tightly around her daughter's body as she came hard, Naruko could feel her mom's vaginal muscles clench the fake cock tightly, as she bucked up and down, each thrust felt like a hammer striking the core of her body, her orgasm was like a hurricane, sweeping her consciousness away and overwhelming her senses, "I'MK CUMMMING!", she screamed loudly as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Once she the storm of pleasure surging through her body died down, she collapsed on top of her mother, panting heavily.

"Mmhmmnn...you make mommy feel very good, kitten.", Kushina giggled as she grabbed Naruko and pulled her out, the shaft dripping wet with their sweet pussy juices, the blonde soon drifted off into a sweet, blissful slumber...

...when she woke up, the kitten décor had been taken off her body, including the shaft and the tail of beads, she found herself laying on her mother's lap with mei her side, sleeping soundly, sighing contently, she closed her eye's and enjoyed the moment, remembering that special moment she shared with her mother and her friend...a moment she wouldn't trade for all the ramen in the world...

...well, maybe not ALL the ramen...

THE END


End file.
